


Elemental Princess Nefertari Vivi

by ProMantis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis
Summary: After thinking it over, Vivi decides to join the strawhats.
Kudos: 5





	1. Goodbye, Alabasta!

The rain was beginning to clear. The music of the Oasis Crickets played throughout the transition and afterwords. But Vivi couldn't sleep. One word kept creeping up upon her.

Weak.

She couldn't save her kingdom alone. What kind of a princess couldn't save her people without help. She was grateful that Luffy and Co. came and ended Crocodile's reign of terror but she still felt off. The most she did was takeout Mr. 7 & Ms. Fathers Day and end the war. Yet she felt like she could've done better.

If only she was stronger. Then she remembered her journey with her friends. The Strawhats where strong enough to deal with explosive, fire, avalanches, and desert heat. It took years for a soldier to stay in the heat without passing out after 30 minutes, yet They walked from town to town with only Chopper passing out due to his fur.

'Are pirates always this strong?' she thought. As she remembered stories she told about about famous pirates. From Gold Roger to Rocks Xebec, she remembered how powerful they were from the stories. Then of course, there was Luffy.

Luffy wasn't like what World Government would think a pirate was like. He was an idiot but he was kind. He faced danger not for glory but for his friends. He took out those who seemed impossible. Not to mention he was related to the Fire-Fist and she could've sworn that he resembled that revolutionary leader in a way. His crew was also pretty strong, too. Zoro was the easiest to see since she has heard of the Pirate Hunter when she was in disguise.

Her thoughts slowly turned into the memories of the journey that they shared. She remembered the cool breeze of Whisky Peek, the sun of Little Garden, and the cold snow of Drum Island. She heard of the other adventures they had as well. Shell Town, Orange Town, Syrup Village, Baratie, Arlong Park, and Logue Town. She held these stories close to her heart. But she wanted more. She didn't want to just hear these stories, she wanted to be in them.

The thoughts mixed and she came to a conclusion: She has to join them.

Vivi waited for her father and Igaram in her room. Terracotta had fitted her for her Coming-of-Age ceremony, not knowing her decision, but it may been a bad idea where such beautiful and expensive clothing to join a pirate crew.

"I wonder what Princess Vivi wants" a maid gossips to another as the palace. "I heard that she want's to join that pirate crew that saved us" the other said. "Oh hush," the first said "The Princess was gone for 2 years. Surely she would much rather stay here". The other maid smirked before speaking "Tell you what, i will give you 1000 Berries if she stays here". "Make it 2000 and you have a deal" the firsts yells and the other nods. They shake hands before continuing to work. Then King Cobra and Igaram walk by, on their way to the Princess' room.

"You wanted to see us, Vivi" Cobra asked as he opened Vivi's door. His eye's widened as he say Vivi. "You look just like your mother" he says with a small tears exiting his eyes. Vivi stood up from her bed before speaking "Dadd- no, Father. I have something to tell you". Cobra snapped out of his trance "What is it?". "I have made my decision. I want to join the Strawhat and make luff- i mean my captain become King of the Pirates".

"WHAAAAA-" Igaram yelled before passing out. Cobra, though just as shocked, stood there. Vivi continued "I don't just want that, I want to protect the kingdom. I don't want another Crocodile. We don't need outside help. IF I WAS STRONG AS THEM, I COULD DEFENDED ALABASTA WITHOUT THEM OR THE WORLD GOVERMENT!". Cobra was still stunned but yet he couldn't help but tear up more.

'She is more like her Mom then just looks' he thought.

Vivi catches her breath but before she could continue, Cobra stopped her "I understand, Vivi". She started to cry and hug her father for letting her join the Strawhats. "Hold on, dear" Cobra said, causing Vivi to let go. "If you are going to leave, Your peacock slashers aren't going to protect you from whatever is out there" Cobra said. Vivi tilted her head in confusion "But i only know how to use these weapons, i was hoping i could ask Usopp to make me a stron-" Cobra cut her off by handing her a small box.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. "I brought it out of the treasury this morning just in case. Also can you open this on your Frien- i mean Captain's ship" Cobra responded.

Vivi, still confused, agree. Vivi then realized something "Wait, how am i going to be at the meeting spot and the ceremony?". Then Igaram awoke from his "nap". "Vivi, Your Majesty, did i miss anything?" he asked. The 2 stared at Igaram with an evil look. "Um, did i miss anything?" he asked again.

Fast forward to the meeting spot. Vivi dismounted from Karoo before speaking "Karoo, i know you want to go with me but i need train by myself. I need you to stay behind as reminder to the people that my heart is still here". Karoo, who had been crying since informing him that he couldn't go, refused and began to protest. Vivi sighed before putting her hand on his head "Listen, i also want you to train while i am gone. When i return, i wan't the both of us to be stronger". Karoo, though sad, agreed and walked away in sorrow. Vivi sighed again "Do you want me to make you the temporary Prince?". Karoo perked up, turned, and nodded. She gave a chuckle at the duck's enthusiasm.

She wrote a small note to her father and put it under his hat with a small corner that it obvious to anyone. He took off faster than usual, Vivi laughed again.

Vivi setup the transponder snail and waited for the signal. Behind the rock is a small pub that, somehow, gets a lot of business despite being in the middle of the desert. As she wait, her heart was racing.

Then she heard the signal. "Gather round, my lovely degenerates. The Princess is gonna give a speech" the bartender said to his patrons. She prepared her speech, then she noticed The Merry being follow by Marine ships. She smiled knowing that they came despite being chased. Then she heard the a loud "SHHHH" for the pub. She began to speak.

"2 years ago, i left Alabasta to chase the man who ruined our country. For those 2 years, i missed so much and lost a lot of people who tried to protect the people and the cities. During the time away, i felt the most loneliest in my life. I had to give up my name just to hunt our killer. Than i met a band of people who changed my life, who liberated me from my loneliness. This group, who escorted us me here, protected me from the man's army of evil. Yet, when tried to fight along side them, i was saved from death. I relied on them and needed them to rely on me. Not only that, i want to help defend this country from anyone who wishes to do us harm. To fight along side our soldiers and protect the people i love. To do so, i have decided to leave this country once again. With my path set, i shall return stronger and become the hero our country needs. From now until i return, i am no longer Princess Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta. I am now Nefertari Vivi, member of The Strawhat Pirates".

The island went silent. As the everyone processed what happened, The maid from earlier smugly stared at the other "Well?". The other threw 5 1000 Berry bills shouting in tears of joy "Just take my entire paycheck.

The entire island erupted in pure joy. She smiled as she heard the pub emit laughter and crying.

Then an arm wrapped around her waist. Before she could look down, she was pulled toward the Caravel. She launched into the sail and as she fell from said sail, she saw Sanji and Nami beating the crap out of Luffy. She laughed as she fell into Chopper's guard point. She slid off Chopper and turned towards the island. 'Goodbye, Alabasta' she thought before being hugged by Nami and Sanji.

After escaping the fleet they traveled toward the next island. "That was a close one" a voice said as a door opened. "You said it" Nami responded. Vivi processed the voice for a bit before turning around and seeing one of the people that ruined Alabasta. "MISS ALL SUNDAY".


	2. Nico Robin

"MISS ALL SUNDAY" Vivi yelled out.

Luffy and the others turn to face the Baroque Works Agent with weapons and/or fists drawn.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" Zoro yelled. "INTRUDER Alert! INTRUDER ALERT! PLEASE EXIT THE MERRY!" Usopp chanted from behind the mast. Miss All Sunday chuckles "Calm down," She said as arms appeared and slapped away the weapons "I am not here to hurt you". "I DON'T TRUST YOU" Vivi yelled, trying to open the box that her father had given her but the lock wont budge. Miss All Sunday jumped down from the fence and onto the deck "I came here for a different reason".

She sat on a chair and stared at the crew "I came to join"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" yelled everyone but Luffy. Vivi, in shock, dropped the box and shattering the lock. "What makes you think we want you he-" Usopp yelled until Luffy interrupted him "Ok". "LUFFY" everyone but Sanji yelled at him Vivi hitting him on the head. Miss All Sunday took her eyes off the situation to look at the box Vivi dropped. Her eyes widened as she saw a pair of Gold peacock slashers with writing on them and a light blue and red gemstone laying on the floor. The writing was the same as the ones on the Poneglyphs but most of them where block but the box and a red cushion that the objects had been laying on. The only word she decipher was "Elements".

"Hey," Robin snapped back as she saw Zoro glaring at her "Why do you want to join us? You where our enemy, so why should we trust you". She stared at the swordsman then she smirked "Because," she said before pointing to the battered captain "Of he did". Sanji grabbed the captain by the shirt collar and yelled at him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER". "I don't know, please let me go" replied.

"Oh but you did," Miss All Sunday said "and i will never forget what you did to me". Sanji yelled again "ADMIT WHAT YOU DID OR I WILL BREAK YOUR BONES". "I really don't know" Luffy responded before weakly turned to the woman "Listen, Lady, i don't know what i did to you?". "Your crime was saving me" she responded. "EHHHH" everyone yelled out. "I wanted to die in that temple but you save me, now i shall join you as punishment" she said before relaxing on the chair "By the way" she added "I borrowed your clothes, ms. Navigator. Hope you don't mind".

"HEY" Nami yelled at the ex-agent. Vivi picked up the box along with the contents. The slashers looked like a gold version of her pair but a small hole that was big enough for the gemstones that where in the box. Then there was the writing. It looked familiar yet she couldn't figure out what it said. "Elements of the earth, may you cut threw your foes" Miss All Sunday said causing Vivi to yelp. "WHAT! How did you know what it says". "I can read the language that is written on it because it is the same as the ones on the poneglyphs". "Poneglyph?" Vivi responded. Before Miss All Sunday could answer, she was pulled away to a chair with a table in front of it.

"Okay." Usopp said as he sat down on a chair positioned on the other side of the table "If you want to join the crew, we need to learn more about you". "Alright" she responded as Vivi examined the gemstones. As she held the gems in her, a mysterious force started telling her to insert them into the slashers. And she did. When she inserted them into the slashers, the gems sunk melted into the stone and the hole was filled with a mysterious light that emitted a cold breeze in one and a warm one in the other.

"Name?" Usopp asked. "Nico Robin" She responded. "Okay Robin, What do you do?". "Archaeology". "Really" Usopp sat up as he spoke. "Indeed" She responded "I come from a long line on archaeologists. One thing led to another and then a bounty was put on my head at the age of 7". "Okay," Usopp responded as he wrote down her answer "And what is your specialty". She rest her head on her hand before answering "Assassination".

"LUFFY, SHE'S TOO DANGEROUS" Usopp yelled at his captain only to see him and Chopper mess around with a pair of hand that had sprouted from the floor.

"Honestly," Nami cut in "you 2 are weak. She was our enemy, we can't trust her at all". Robin pulled out a small sack of jewels and gold coins "Also, i brought some of Crocodile's treasure". Nami ran down the stairs and hugged Robin "Wow! Thanks, Big sis". "Oh boy here we go" Usopp, Zoro, and Vivi said as they watch the hypocrisy unfold.

The kitchen door slams open as Sanji walked out with a plate of food. He says something about beautiful roses before handing the food to Robin while Nami hid under the table, counting the treasure in the bag.

"What a bunch of idiots" Zoro said. "Honestly though, who can trust her after what she did to my people" Vivi added. "Looks like we're the only smart people on the ship" Usopp said. "Hey Usopp" Luffy said. Usopp turned. "Chopper" Luffy said in a voice imitating the reindeer doctor and the hands on his straw hat. Usopp tried to hold in his laugh but failed as he joined the shenanigans.

Vivi sighed before sitting back down and continued to examine the slashers again. As she looked, a piece of wood fell on her. Then another. Then more. Until she, as well as others, looked up to see a massive ship fall from the sky. The crew panics as the moved in different directions to avoid sinking into the sea along with the ship.

As the ship falls, Nami checks the log pose to see where the next island is. Her eyes widened as she saw the needle point upwards.

She screamed before falling back. "Nami, what happened?" Vivi and Sanji said as ran over to the navigator. "The log pose, it's broken!!"

Meanwhile, back at Alabasta.

"What is the meaning of this Cobra" Hina yelled as she slammed hand fist on her desk. The transponder snail who she was using to communicate to the king was sweating from the fact the fist was a few inches of from smashing it to kingdom come. "To be honest, it was quite the shock as well. Seeing my little girl join those pirates nearly gave me a heart attack" Cobra said in an obviously lying tone.

"Don't lie to me, Cobra, the marines sent to the ceremony saw the Security Captain dressed as your daughter" She yelled back. "Really, i didn't know" he said, again in a lying tone. "HQ WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS" she scream at the small microphone before slamming it on the receiver and knocking the snail out.

She screamed in hands before sitting in her chair. "Hina is angry with you, Cobra" she said to an audience of no one "And very scared for you, Princess".


End file.
